1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the operation of the mobile terminal, in which various operations performed by the mobile terminal can be effectively controlled in accordance with the movement of the main body of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments, in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions, have been developed. In addition, various equipment such as a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD) or a full touch screen is being applied to mobile terminals.
However, there is a restriction in allocating sufficient space for a UI without compromising the mobility and the portability of the mobile terminal even when the mobile terminal is equipped with a full touch screen. Therefore, it is necessary to develop ways to control the operation of a mobile terminal using a new data input method, instead of using an existing complicated menu-based data input method, and thus to efficiently use various functions provided by the mobile terminal.